the circle of life
by tammygirl359
Summary: A teenager falls through a waterfall that happens to lead to Celentia, A buetiful world filled with wolves. Will she make it in this world though? Rated T for later purposes. Sorry really short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :** I do own the charactors and plot.**

Chapter 1

"ANNIE, DAD SAID COME HOME!" yelled Josh. "TELL HIM I SAID NO." I yelled back. "I am not letting them take the fun out of this trip!" I thought to myself. "ANNIE LYNN KILGORE, GET BACK TO SHORE. I DON'T WANT YOU OUT THAT FAR!" yelled my dad. "ANNIE, LOOK OUT FOR THE WATERFALL! DO YOU HAVE THE KITTENS?! ALL OF THEM?" Josh said. "YES I HAVE ALL OF THE KITS." I told him. "ANNIE WE LOVE YOU! BE CAREFUL." both dad AND Josh yelled this at the same time. Which I might add they've never done in their life! Now that worried me. So I looked over my shoulder and saw that I was on the verge of the waterfall! It would have been comical if it weren't me going down because I just went plop!

"Crap that HURT!" "Hello Annie." said a booming voice. "Where am I!? Who are you!? Where are my kittens!? What am I doing here!?" I said back. "You are in Celentia. I am Nightstripe. Your kittens are in the corner, and you fell through the waterfall and are trapped here forever. So do you want to be in Ghost's pack or Dread's pack?" said Nightstripe. "Ghost's pack as long as my kits can come. But I have a request, I want to be snow white not the Disney character the color white in the winter and fall at least. When the spring and summer comes I want to be a black wolf. I also want to have really good smell please." I told Nightstripe "Ok, I'll change you right away!" said Nightstripe. All of a sudden there was a blinding light and I felt everything sharpen! It was like being born again! My fur ruffled…... wait I had _fur!_

**A/N** : Please review my first story so please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :** I do own the charactors and plot.**

Chapter 2

I heard a voice. Just as I was turning to see where the voice came from I realized, I was a wolf! I could smell everything from the caribou to the mouse three wolf leaps away. All of a sudden the breath was knocked out of me! I turned and saw a huge black wolf in front of me. Automatically I knew that this was the alpha Ghost. I instinctively rolled on my back and showed my white belly to show he is leader and I accept that. One of the wolves behind him started to growl. It was a small gray wolf but quieted down when the alpha snapped at him. Then the alpha let me up and invited me into the pack! I showed him he was a great Ghost and accepted his invitation. Then the whole pack but the baby sitter, the pups, and I went hunting. The baby sitter seemed to take to them a lot. That's good though it means that they will be accepted into the pack too.

It's been 3 days since I was invited into the pack and already so many things have happened! My kits have already begun playing with the other pups just like they do! I now hunt with the pack and am not a bother to any of the wolves except that gray wolf whose name is Whiteclaw! Just yesterday, we all heard the news. PUPS! Pups were on their way! We could all hardly wait! Just then a roaring sound interrupted my thought and we all hear a BANG! We all looked around for what made that sound but nobody could find it. We then realized one body was not moving. We all gathered around it. It was Whiteclaw! We all hoped he still was alive. Even I who detested him did not wish him dead! A couple of fleas however… luckily he was still alive just had a wound on the hind leg. That would mean I would have to take his place in the hunt! I would now be second in command. Suddenly I smelt it. There was a human nearby. We all stood are ground as it came closer. It had a long black rod. Something in the back of my head told me to run but I did not know what it was. Then he pointed it directly at me and I finally realized it was a gun! Immediately I pounced taking him down. As soon as he was on the ground the Ghost of the pack told me to move aside and in one swift movement the man was gone. He had taken off running. I think this was stupid as we caught him within seconds. We had a very good dinner that night. With Whiteclaw being sick he was supposed to eat after me but I let him go first as I was not too hungry.

**A/N** : Please review! I give you more story if you review. It also helps me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :** I do own the charactors and plot.**

Chapter 3

We were off the next day hunting when it happened. We smelt another wolf not very far away. We went to investigate when I saw her. She looked so lost I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. When our Ghost pinned her I thought about telling him to let her up (as second in command I could do that without getting hurt). However, I did not for I did not see her as fragile. I saw her as a strong independent wolf. As I smelled again I understood why she could not struggle. She was pregnant! If we were able to take her into the clan it would make our pack bigger and stronger. As I relayed my thoughts to Ghost I smelled a sick caribou. He immediately invited her into the pack and told me to lead the hunt as he could not smell the caribou. I raced off northward toward the smell. 20 minutes later we were at our spring den with a full caribou. Even though I was ravenous I let our newest pack member (Blossom) eat first as I felt pregnant wolves come before hungry. All was well as we settled down for the night.

A new day dawned very quickly. I was out in the yard waiting to be told to hunt. I was now the second beta as Whiteclaw had healed. Ghost gathered us around and gave the word to go. We were 5 minutes into searching for food when it happened. We all heard a snap and we looked around Whiteclaw was whimpering in pain! His back foot was in a trap! We tried everything to get him out, but nothing worked so we lay down beside him. Then somewhere inside of my brain I heard a tiny voice say,"Pull on both sides!" So I told Ghost, "It might be his only way out!" "In that case, we will try it.". Thus, we all started to pull on each of the sides 'till Whiteclaw could pull his leg out. We kept on hunting while Whiteclaw went back to the den. When we came home we were dragging 2 full caribou.

**A/N** :hullo! all my favorite people better review or I will chase you around with a long stick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :** I do own the charactors and plot.**

Chapter 4

The next day the whole family was hunting (the kits and pups were old enough that we were training them). All of a sudden Blossom (with the most accurate sense of smell) alerted us that the Dread and his pack were on _our _land! We took off full speed ahead going towards our right border. As we reached it Ghost put his paw at the end of the territory telling dread not to cross. Dread got so angry he and his pack rushed at us and engaged us in battle. Ghost took on Dread while Wildflower took on Shade (their alpha female). Whiteclaw took on Howl (beta) while I took on Lichen (their second beta). Karrot took on their sitter, Mare, while Blossom took on their loner, Wind. To everyone's amazement the Lear, Poppy, Shadow, Lope, Rose, Violet, and Sierra took on Sam, Cylon, Claire, Tammy, Diane, Dean, and Leanne. After a while we had all of the intruders pinned to the ground. We took only the strongest of their pups, Sam and Cylon, before letting the rest of the pack leave. That would be the last time they come on our land.

Six months later we are all one happy family. Blossom is a mother to three (Sarah, Mist, and Snow) while Wildflower has two extra (Dart and Frost). No one has attacked our border since the faithful day we brought Sam and Cylon in. They are so very happy here and are great hunters too! Whiteclaw has started his own pack with a wolf called Lyon. A few weeks ago we invited another male into the family. His name is Ryne and he is the father to the five pups I am expecting! We have decided that their names will be Sharon, Kyle, Derek, Sweetfur, and Carrie. I am now the first beta and blossom is second. I still feel like something was missing but never put any thought into it. In fact I had never really thought about the fact I didn't remember anything since the day I was invited into the pack. I keep wondering how I got there but I could never figure it out and just stopped trying. Through thick and thin we stuck together and never would that break. Soon we would have to tough it out in winter. Always in the back of my head I asked myself, "Will we survive?"


End file.
